dome_of_doomfandomcom-20200215-history
Supers
"Feel ALL of that POWE- oh, it's gone." - The Warden Supers are the Core ability of a player within the multiplayer. These abilities are powerful and give a significant advantage during a fight and are relegated to a Meter. Once the Super Meter is completely filled, whether by waiting for the timer to charge or by completing a kill requirement, the player can unleash it. Supers range from the passive "Sneaky Beaky" to the more aggressive "Blitz." If killed before the Super ends, it dissipates and one must recharge the Super Meter from 0%. * Blur: 200% boost in movement speed for a ten second period. * Jackpot!: The player gambles for a random score multiplier. The multiplier lasts for fifteen seconds. * Sneaky Beaky: Gain uninterruptible invisibility for five seconds. * Gravity Shield: Use gravity itself to direct fire away from you at the cost of movement. The player has a reduced movement speed and cannot jump, but is immune to knock-back effects and takes 50% less damage. * Stimulant: An inject-able that adds 200 points of health. Can be used at any health level, and any excess "overheals" the player, giving them a boost. * Cargo Pants: Carry two additional Gadgets instead of a Super. * Handicapped: Carry one additional Posthumous Ability instead of a Super. * Happy Trail: Automatically drop a Flak Bomb upon passing by an enemy within close proximity. A maximum of eight will drop. * Discharge: Release a burst of high-damage, arcing electricity from your Core in a five meter radius. Cannot penetrate solid cover, and underwater the range extends to a twenty meter radius at the cost of your death. * SuperMod: Replace your primary weapon for one of three SuperMod pistol variants. SuperSting, a Plinker, forms the Doorbuster shotgun. SuperSpeed, an Auto, forms the Kicker shoulder-mounted cannon. SuperPower, a Hitter, forms the Trench Broom smg. All Super weapons deal high damage, and are limited to a single reload of their respective magazines if their timers don't run out first. * Overtime: Freeze time within a wide bubble for a short duration. You cannot move position while in the Overtime bubble, but can look around, use Gadgets, and shoot. Enemies and hostile projectiles will be frozen in place, and your "time" is slowed. * Blitz: Activate a pair of high-damage rocket fists to aggressively rush your enemies. A single hit will eliminate any target, unless a full health player used the Stimulant Super. Each punch will also dash forward a short distance, only cancelled by crouching. * Light Strips: A set of Photosolid whips sarcastically named "Love" and "Tolerance," they can be flailed in a fury or can be targeted at body parts to incite a Takedown animation. * Lead Surgeon: Gain limited access to the "Singing Quartet" quad-cannon. The fire-rate begins slow and ramps up the longer the trigger is held. * Situational Advantage: Trade out both your Gadget and Posthumous Ability for an extra Super that only charges once the first Super Meter is filled.